


I'd rather be a sunflower

by lilaclily21



Category: Sierra Burgess Is a Loser (2018)
Genre: Gen, Sierra/Jamey are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclily21/pseuds/lilaclily21
Summary: Alternate ending to Sierra Burgess is A Loser. Sierra apologizes to both Jamey and Veronica for what she did to them.





	I'd rather be a sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Sierra Burgess is A Loser the day that it came out and I ended up not enjoying it as much as I thought I would. Hence, I preferred Sierra and Veronica's friendship more than Sierra and Jamey's relationship.

It had been a week since the incident at the football game. For the first time, Sierra Burgess could not think of a way to fix both of her relationships with Jamey and Veronica.

She figured that she would go over to Veronica’s house first, but every time she called her mother would say that she wasn’t home. She knows it was wrong of her to do that. She was angry and recklessly ruined one of the best friendships she ever had.

It was the weekend which meant that prom was next week. She decided to go by herself. She appreciated Dan’s offer to go with her, but she wanted to go by herself. She knew that she would probably regret doing this, but she figured it can’t get any worse than it already has. She called Jamey’s number.

She made a deal with herself that if he didn’t pick up, it meant that he still couldn’t see her. If he did, there was a tiny chance that she could own up to what she did. At this point, she didn’t care if Jamey forgave her because he probably won’t right now. Maybe, some day they could be friends.

It rang once and then a voice spoke.

“ Hello?”, said Jamey.

“ Hey. Before you hang up, please just listen. I never meant to hurt you. At first, I had no idea that we would end up in this situation. I didn’t even know Veronica had given my number to you or that you met her. I liked talking to you because you actually wanted to know my feelings and thoughts about things. You made me feel seen and I just wanted to hold on do that.”, Sierra says sobbing.

“ I liked talking to you too, but that still doesn’t change the fact that what you both did was wrong. It was messed up. Who did I kiss then on “ our first date?, Was it you or Veronica?”, asked Jamey

Sierra paused.

“ It was me. I know, I should have just come clean before the date. But, be honest would you have even noticed me at all, if Veronica hadn’t given you my number?”, asked Sierra. She knew he wouldn’t have even glanced at her if they had met in person.

Jamey stood quiet.

“ Honestly, probably not. But, that still doesn’t make it okay. I mean you could have easily just said that you weren’t Veronica and that you were Sierra instead. You could have also sent me a selfie, so I would know who i was talking to”, says Jamey.

“ I didn’t think you would have liked me, if you knew who I was”, said Sierra quietly.

“ How would you even know that? It’s like you assume things about people without even getting to know them. That day at the park, we could have easily met that day instead of meeting how we did. I thought you were cool. What wasn’t cool was pretending to be deaf, but that’s a whole other thing. The point is, you didn’t treat my brother differently, and I liked that.” said Jamey.

“ I liked him too. So, does that mean you forgive me?”, asked Sierra.

“ Yes. But, I think we need to start fresh. I only knew you because. I thought you were Veronica. I never got to know Sierra. So, friends?”, asked Jamey.

“ Friends. I think it’s the right choice. After all, Plato believed that beauty was not only a form of a art but a soulful connection”. said Sierra smiling.

“ we got the connection part right.” said Jamey.

“ Yes, we do.” said Sierra.

“ So, I guess I’ll see you around then”, said Jamey.

“ Yeah, I’ll see you around.”, said Sierra smiling. She was glad that they could be friends at least.

Before, she could pick out her dress for homecoming which was on Friday, she still had her assignment to hang in on Monday.She knew it was late but she felt good about the song that she turned in.

The idea came to her when she remembered Veronica saying that she had a good voice. The song was called Sunflower and it was about all of the insecurities that she felt along with her relationship with Veronica.

After English, her professor had told her that it was raw and emotional.

“ That’s the making of talented person”, said her professor. She also suggested that she send the song to tell that special person what they are feeling in person. She send the song to Veronica. It wasn’t much, but she wanted her to hear it because she needed to know that she cherished their friendship. She may not forgive her completely, but at least she knows how she feels.

The day of homecoming arrived. She decided to walk in by herself when she was Veronica with her friends by the entrance Sierra looked at Veronica and started walking towards her. Veronica turned and smiled. They ran to each other and hugged. After that, they looked at each other.

“I”, they both started and then laughed.

“ You go first”, said Veronica gesturing to Sierra.

“ I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I was angry and selfish. You didn’t deserve that to happen to you. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again.” said Sierra looking down. Veronica looked at her.

“ I’ll be honest, I had already decided that I wasn’t going to talk to you. But, then I heard your song and I realized that as much as you screwed up, I screwed up too. I mean this whole thing started because I gave Jamey your number which was wrong. I should have just said I wasn’t interested. Basically, we both did horrible things”, said Veronica as she pressed her lips together.

“ Yeah, we did. It was wrong to catfish Jamey, I should have just told him who I was that first day”, said Sierra.

“ Speaking of him, how’s it going with you guys?” asked Veronica concerned.

“ We’ve decided to be friends. It’s for the best. I guess if we became friends first and met, things would have ended up differently”, said Sierra smiling a little.

“ That’s good. Hey, I know you came by yourself but you can come with me and my friends”, said Veronica grabbing her hands. Sierra looked at her friends, they weren’t happy. Veronica looked at them as well.

“ Or, we can ditch my friends and it’ll just be us.” , she said laughing.

“ um , are you asking me to be your date?”, asked Sierra with her eyebrows raised.

“ All I’m saying is, we’ve both been through a lot. Let’s just forget about it for one night. Come on, we deserve it. I don’t wanna spent college thinking back on every single thing I did wrong. Trust me. It’s exhausting.” says Veronica laughing.

“ You’re right”, says Sierra smiling.

They walk into the dance holding hands and just dance having the best time ever. Who would have thought that the cheerleader and the biggest loser would end up becoming best friends.


End file.
